


Far To Long

by Ambrollins_PunkLee



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrollins_PunkLee/pseuds/Ambrollins_PunkLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the locker room after Seth's match at Survivor Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far To Long

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer but I try my best. Oh and this is my first work on here!

Many things could have happened as Seth walked into the locker room after the match at Survivor Series, but walking into Dean was not what he expected. With out looking into Dean's eyes he mutter a quick "sorry" and walked over to his duffle bag.  
He heard a huff from behind him, "Sorry? Really is that all you have to say to me Seth? Sorry?"  
Clenching his jaw Seth turned to face Dean finally noticing the locker room was empty other that himself and Dean.  
"What do you want me to say Dean?" A dry chuckle made it's way out of his mouth, "Isn't that what you have been wanting since June?"  
"Damn it I want you to say a lot of things!" Dean yelled, "I want answers!"  
Seth stared at the men before him, everything he has been feeling since June rushing back to him all at once.  
"Ask your questions Dean, I'll answer them all." He finally spoke.  
Dean started to walk forward but decided against it, and sat on the bench beside him.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?" Seth answered.  
"Why did you betray us? Why did you betray me?" Dean answered back with raw emotion.  
Sighing, Seth mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.  
"There are many reasons why I left Dean, so many reasons, and I'm ashamed of them all." He paused, taking in a big breath of air, "I was afraid, I was afraid of what would happen if I stayed with The Shield any longer."  
"What do you mean?" Dean exclaimed, " Why would you be afraid?"  
"Because Hunter threatened yours and Roman's career!"  
"What?"  
"He told me that if I didn't join the authority, that he'd fired you both."  
Seth made eye contact with Dean, he'd always been able to read Dean by looking in his eyes and the emotion he seen be hind his blue eyes in that moment were varying from relief to worry and finally hurt.  
"You could have told us Seth, you know me and Ro, we wouldn't have been mad, we would have helped you set up a fake way to betray us." Dean whispered looking away.  
"I know and I'm sorry for not going to you guys. I miss you and Ro like crazy."  
"We miss you too."  
Seth took hesitant steps towards Dean, "Can we go back to being friends?"  
A humorous chuckle left Dean's lips, "We weren't friends when you left Seth, why do you think I took it the hardest."  
A sly smile worked its way on to Seth's face as memories came back to him, memories of him and Dean.  
"You're right, but I wasn't wanting to press my luck."  
Dean laughed a real genuine laugh, "You know I could never hate you Seth."  
Seth smiled, "What are you saying Dean?"  
"I'm saying kiss me you fucking ass."  
Laughing Seth made his way over to Dean. It's been months since he's kissed Dean, he wasn't going to wait a minute longer. He looked into Deans eyes and leaned forward, slowly closing his eyes as their lips made contact. Dean's lips were like he remembered, soft but not to soft and firm but not to firm. Pulling away he caught the smile starting to form on Dean's face and smiled with him.  
"I missed you Seth."  
"And I missed you Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. :3


End file.
